wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXVII
Pan Zagłoba stanąwszy przed hetmanem nie odpowiedział na radosne jego powitanie, owszem ręce w tył założył, wargę wysunął naprzód i począł nań spoglądać jak sędzia sprawiedliwy, ale surowy. Ten zaś jeszcze się bardziej ucieszył widząc ową minę, bo już się jakowejś krotofili spodziewał, i zaraz jął mówić: — Jak się masz, stary francie? Cóż to tak nosem kręcisz, jakbyś jakowy niecnotliwy zapach wietrzył? — W całym Sapieżyńskim wojsku bigos czuć! — Czemu to bigos? — powiadaj!... — Bo Szwedzi kapuścianych głów naszatkowali! — Masz go! Już nam przymówił! Szkoda, że i waści nie usiekli! — Bom pod takim wodzem służył, pod którym myśmy siekli, nie nas sieczono. — Daj cię katu! Żeby ci choć język obcięli! — Nie miałbym czym Sapieżyńskiej wiktorii głosić! Na to posmutniał hetman i odrzekł: — Panie bracie, zaniechaj mnie! Jest więcej takich, którzy już na moje służby ojczyźnie niepamiętni, zgoła mnie spostponowali, i wiem to, że jeszcze wiele się przeciw mej osobie uczyni hałasu, a przecie, żeby nie owa chasa pospolitacka, inaczej by rzeczy pójść mogły. Powiadają, żem dla podkurków nieprzyjaciela zaniedbał, ale przecie temu nieprzyjacielowi cała Rzeczpospolita oprzeć się nie mogła! Wzruszył się nieco pan Zagłoba słowy hetmana i odrzekł: — Taki to już u nas obyczaj, aby winę zawsze na wodza składać. Nie ja będę brał podkurki za złe, bo im dzień dłuższy, tym podkurek potrzebniejszy. Pan Czarniecki wielki wojennik, tę wszelako, wedle mojej głowy, ma przywarę, że wojsku na śniadanie, na obiad i na wieczerzę samą tylko szwedzinę daje. Lepszy on wódz niż kuchta, ale źle czyni, bo od takiej strawy wprędce wojna najlepszym kawalerom może zbrzydnąć. — Bardzo że pan Czarniecki przeciw mnie choleryzował? — I!... nie bardzo! Z początku wielką pokazał alterację, ale gdy się dowiedział, że wojska nie rozbite, zaraz powiada: "Wola boska, nie ludzka moc! Nic to! (powiada) każdemu zdarzy się przegrać; gdybyśmy samych (powiada) Sapiehów w ojczyźnie mieli, byłby to kraj Arystydesów." — Dla pana Czarnieckiego krwi bym nie skąpił! — odpowiedział hetman. — Każdy inny poniżałby mnie, aby siebie i własną sławę wywyższyć, zwłaszcza po świeżej wiktorii, ale on nie z takich. — Nic i ja przeciw niemu nie powiem, jeno to, żem za stary na taką służbę, jakiej on od żołnierza wygląda, a zwłaszcza na owe kąpiele, jakie wojsku wyprawuje. — Toś waść rad, żeś do mnie wrócił? — I rad, i nierad, bo o podkurku słucham od godziny, ale go jakoś nie widzę. — Zaraz siądziemy do stołu. A co pan Czarniecki teraz przedsiębierze? — Idzie do Wielkopolski, aby tamtym niebożętom dopomóc, stamtąd zaś przeciw Szteinbokowi ciągnie i do Prus, spodziewając się dostać od Gdańska armat i piechoty. — Zacni obywatele gdańszczanie. Całej Rzeczypospolitej przykładem świecą. To się z panem Czarnieckim pod Warszawą spotkamy, bo ja tam pociągnę, jeno się przedtem koło Lublina nieco zabawię. — To Lublin znów Szwedzi obsadzili? — Nieszczęsne miasto! Nie wiem już, ile razy było w nieprzyjacielskim ręku. Jest tu deputacja od szlachty lubelskiej i zaraz przyjdzie z prośbą, bym ich ratował. Ale że mam listy do króla i hetmanów ekspediować, przeto muszą jeszcze poczekać. — Do Lublina i ja chętnie pójdę, bo tam białogłowy nad miarę gładkiej rzęsiste. Kiedy to która chleb krając bochenek o się oprze, to nawet na nieczułym bochenku skóra od kontentacji czerwienieje. — O Turku! — Wasza dostojność, jako człek wiekowy, nie możesz tego wyrozumieć, ale ja co maja krew jeszcze muszę puszczać. — Toć żeś starszy ode mnie! — Jeno eksperiencją, nie wiekiem, że zaś umiałem conservare iuventutem meam, tego mi już niejeden zazdrościł. Pozwól mnie, wasza dostojność, przyjąć deputację lubelską, a ja jej przyrzeknę, że zaraz idziemy w pomoc, niech się nieborakowie pocieszą, nim nieboraczki pocieszymy. — Dobrze — rzekł hetman — a ja pójdę listy ekspediować. I wyszedł. Zaraz potem wpuszczono deputację lubelską; którą pan Zagłoba przyjął z nadzwyczajną powagą i godnością, a pomoc przyrzekł pod warunkiem, że wojsko prowiantami, zwłaszcza zaś wszelakim napitkiem obeślą. Po czym zaprosił ich imieniem wojewodzińskim na wieczerzę. Oni radzi byli, bo wojska tejże jeszcze nocy ruszyły ku Lublinowi. Sam pan hetman pilił niezmiernie, bo mu chodziło o to, ażeby jakowąś przewagą wojenną pamięć sandomierskiej konfuzji zatrzeć. Rozpoczęło się więc oblężenie, ale szło dość marudnie. Przez cały ten czas Kmicic uczył się u pana Wołodyjowskiego szablą robić i postępy czynił nadzwyczajne. Pan Michał też wiedząc, że to na Bogusławową szyję nauka, żadnych sekretów swej sztuki mu nie ukrywał. Często też miewali i lepszą praktykę; chodzili bowiem pod zamek wyzywać Szwedów na rękę, których wielu usiekli. Wkrótce Kmicic do tego doszedł, że z Janem Skrzetuskim mógł się na równi potykać, nikt zaś w całym wojsku Sapieżyńskim nie zdołał mu dotrzymać. Wówczas taka chęć zmierzenia się z Bogusławem opanowała mu duszę, iż ledwie mógł wysiedzieć pod Lublinem, zwłaszcza że wiosna wróciła mu siły i zdrowie. Rany pogoiły mu się wszystkie, przestał pluć krwią, krew grała w nim po dawnemu i ogień tryskał z oczu. Spoglądali na niego z początku spode łba laudańscy ludzie, lecz nie śmieli nastawać, bo Wołodyjowski trzymał ich żelazną ręką, później też, patrząc na jego postępki i uczynki, pogodzili się z nim zupełnie, i sam najzacieklejszy jego wróg, Józwa Butrym, mawiał: — Umarł Kmicic, żywie Babinicz, a ten niech żywie! Załoga lubelska poddała się wreszcie ku wielkiej uciesze wojska, za czym ruszył pan Sapieha chorągwie ku Warszawie. Po drodze odebrał wiadomość, że sam Jan Kazimierz wraz z hetmanami i nowym wojskiem przyjdzie mu w pomoc. Nadeszły też wieści i od Czarnieckiego, któren także z Wielkopolski ku stolicy zdążał. Wojna, rozproszona po całym kraju, skupiła się tak pod Warszawą, jako chmury rozproszone po niebieskim sklepie skupiają się i łączą, aby zrodzić burzę, grzmoty i błyskawice. Szedł pan Sapieha na Żelechów, Garwolin i Mińsk do siedleckiego traktu, aby się w Mińsku z pospolitym ruszeniem podlaskim połączyć. Jan Skrzetuski objął nad ową chasą komendę, bo chociaż w województwie lubelskim mieszkał, ale że blisko granicy Podlasia, więc znany był wszystkiej szlachcie i wielce przez nią ceniony, jako jeden z najznamienitszych w Rzeczypospolitej rycerzy. Jakoż wprędce potrafił on zmienić bitną z natury tamtejszą szlachtę na chorągwie, w niczym komputowemu wojsku nie ustępujące. Tymczasem zaś szli z Mińska ku Warszawie bardzo spiesznie, aby jednym dniem pod Pragą stanąć. Pogoda sprzyjała pochodowi. Od czasu do czasu przelatywały majowe deszczyki chłodząc ziemię i tłumiąc kurzawę, ale w ogóle czas był cudny, ni zbyt gorący, ni zbyt zimny. Wzrok biegł daleko w przeźroczystym powietrzu. Z Mińska szły wojska komunikiem, wozy bowiem i działa miały dopiero drugiego dnia za nimi wyruszyć; ochota panowała po pułkach niezmierna; gęste lasy, zalegające cały trakt, brzmiały echem pieśni żołnierskich, konie prychały na dobrą wróżbę. Chorągwie w sprawie i w porządku płynęły jedna za drugą, jak rzeka migotliwa a potężna, bo przecie dwanaście tysięcy luda, bez pospolitaków, wiódł pan Sapieha. Rotmistrze, oganiając pułki, świecili polerowanymi blachami. Kraśne znaki chwiały się nad głowami rycerstwa na kształt olbrzymich kwiatów. Słońce miało się ku zachodowi, gdy pierwsza idąca w przodku chorągiew laudańska ujrzała wieże stolicy. Na ów widok radosny okrzyk wyrwał się z piersi żołnierstwa: — Warszawa! Warszawa! Okrzyk ów przeleciał jak grzmot przez wszystkie chorągwie i przez jakiś czas słychać było na pół mili drogi powtarzane ustawicznie słowo: "Warszawa! Warszawa!" Wielu Sapieżyńskich rycerzy nigdy nie było w stolicy, wielu nigdy jej nie widziało, więc jej widok wywarł na nich wrażenie nadzwyczajne. Mimo woli wstrzymali wszyscy konie; niektórzy pozdejmowali czapki, inni poczęli się żegnać, niektórym łzy ciurkiem popłynęły z oczu i stali wzruszeni, milczący. Nagle pan Sapieha pojawił się na białym koniu od ostatnich zastępów i począł lecieć wzdłuż chorągwi. — Mości panowie! — wołał donośnym głosem — my tu pierwsi, nam szczęście! nam honor!... Wyżeniem Szweda ze stolicy!!... — Wyżeniem! — zawrzasło dwanaście tysięcy litewskich piersi. — Wyżeniem! wyżeniem! wyżeniem! I stał się szum a huk. Jedni krzyczeli ciągle: "Wyżeniem!" — drudzy już wołali: "Bij, kto cnotliwy!" — inni: "W nich, psubratów!" Trzaskanie szablami mieszało się z krzykiem rycerzy. Oczy poczęły ciskać błyskawice, spod srogich wąsów błyskały zęby. Sam Sapieha spłonął jak pochodnia. Nagle buławę podniósł w górę i krzyknął: — Za mną! W pobliżu Pragi wstrzymał pan wojewoda chorągwie i nakazał wolny pochód. Stolica wynurzała się coraz wyraziściej z sinawej oddali. Wieże rysowały się długą linią na błękicie. Spiętrzone dachy Starego Miasta, kryte czerwoną dachówką, płonęły w blaskach wieczornych. Nic wspanialszego nie widzieli nigdy w życiu Litwini nad owe mury białe i wyniosłe, poprzecinane mnóstwem wąskich okien, zwieszające się na kształt stromych wiszarów nad wodą; domy zdawały się wyrastać jedne z drugich, wysoko i jeszcze wyżej; nad ową zaś zbitą i zacieśnioną masą tynów, ścian, okien, dachów bodły niebo wieże strzeliste. Ci z żołnierzy, którzy już byli w stolicy bądź na elekcji, bądź prywatnie, objaśniali innym, co który gmach znaczył i jakie nosił miano. Szczególniej Zagłoba, jako bywalec, uczył swoich laudańskich, oni zaś słuchali go pilnie, dziwiąc się jego słowom i samemu miastu. — Patrzcie na ową wieżę w samym pośrodku Warszawy — mówił. — Oto arx regia! Żebym tyle lat żył, ile obiadów tam u królewskiego stołu zjadłem, Matuzala bym w kozi róg zapędził. Nie miał też król bliższego ode mnie konfidenta; mogłem wybierać między starostwami jako między orzechami, a rozdawać je tak łatwo jak ufnale. Siła ludzi promowałem, a gdym wchodził, to senatores w pas mi się kłaniali, po kozacku. Pojedynki też na oczach królewskich odbywałem, bo mnie lubił widzieć przy robocie, marszałek zaś musiał zamykać oczy. — Srogi gmach! — rzekł Roch Kowalski. — I pomyśleć, że wszystko to ci psiajuchowie mają w ręku! — I łupią okrutnie! — dodał Zagłoba. — Słyszę: kolumny nawet z murów wydzierają i do Szwecji wywożą, które są z marmurów i innych kosztownych kamieni. Nie poznam miłych kątów, a przecie słusznie rozmaici scriptores zamek ów za ósmy cud świata uważają, bo oprócz tego ma król francuski zacny dworzec, ale kiep w porównaniu do tego! — A owo, co to za druga wieża w pobliżu na prawo? — To Święty Jan. Jest z zamku do niego krużganek. W tym to kościele objawienie miałem, bo gdym raz po nieszporze przyzostał, słyszę głos od sklepienia: "Zagłoba, będzie wojna z takim synem, królem szwedzkim, i calamitates wielkie nastąpią!" Ruszyłem co tchu do króla i powiadam, com słyszał, a tu ksiądz prymas pastorałem mnie w kark: "Nie powiadaj głupstw, pijany byłeś!" Mają teraz... Ten drugi kościół, zaraz tam obok, to jest collegium Jesuitarum; trzecia wieża opodal to curia, owa czwarta w prawo, marszałkowska, a ów zielony dach to Dominikanie; wszystkiego nie wymienię, choćbym językiem tak umiał obracać jak szablą. — Chyba nie masz takiego drugiego miasta na świecie! — zawołał jeden z żołnierzy. — Dlatego też wszystkie nacje nam go zazdroszczą. — A ów cudny gmach na lewo od zamku? — Za Bernardynami? — Tak jest. — To pallatium Radziejowskianum, dawniej Kazanowskich. Uważają go za dziewiąty cud świata, ale zaraza na niego, bo w tych to murach zaczęło się nieszczęście Rzeczypospolitej. — Jakże to? — spytało kilka głosów. — Bo jak się wziął pan podkanclerzy Radziejowski z żoną wadzić i wojować, tak król się za nią ujął. Wiecie, waćpanowie, co o tym ludzie mówili, a to pewno, że i sam podkanclerzy myślał, że mu się żona w królu kocha, a król w niej; za czym przez invidię do Szwedów uciekł i wojna się rozpoczęła. Co prawda, siedziałem wtedy na wsi i końca onej sprawy nie widziałem, jeno z relacji, ale to wiem, że ona nie do króla, tylko do kogo innego przedtem słodkie oczy, jako marcepan, robiła. — Do kogo? Zagłoba pokręcił wąsa. — Do tego, do którego i wszystkie jako mrówki do miodu lazły, jeno mi się nazwiska nie godzi mówić, gdyż zawsze brzydziłem się chełpliwością... Przy tym zestarzał się człek, zestarzał, zdarł się jako miotła, zamiatając nieprzyjaciół ojczyzny, ale niegdyś nie było większego nade mnie gładysza i dworaka, niech Roch Kowalski przyświad... Tu spostrzegł się pan Zagłoba; że Roch żadną miarą owych czasów pamiętać nie może, więc tylko ręką machnął i rzekł: — Wreszcie, co on tam wie! Po czym pokazał jeszcze towarzyszom pałac Ossolińskich i Koniecpolskich, który ogromem prawie Radziejowskiemu był równy, wreszcie wspaniałą villa regia, a wtem słońce zaszło i mrok nocny począł nasycać przestworze. Huk działa rozległ się na murach warszawskich i trąby ozwały się długo i przeciągle na znak, iż nieprzyjaciel się zbliża. Pan Sapieha oznajmił też swoje przybycie palbą z samopałów, aby ducha mieszkańcom stolicy dodać, po czym tejże jeszcze nocy począł przeprawiać wojsko za Wisłę. Przeprawiła się więc pierwsza laudańska, za nią pana Kotwicza, za nią Tatarzy Kmicicowi, za nią Wańkowiczowa, razem ośm tysięcy ludzi. W ten sposób byli zarazem Szwedzi wraz z nagromadzonym łupem otoczeni i pozbawieni dowozu, panu Sapieże zaś nie pozostawało nic więcej, jak czekać, póki z jednej strony pan Czarniecki, z drugiej król wraz z koronnymi hetmany nie przyciągnie, tymczasem zaś pilnować, aby się jakowe posiłki do miasta nie przekradły. Pierwsze wieści przyszły od pana Czarnieckiego, ale niezbyt pomyślne, donosił bowiem, że wojsko i konie tak ma strudzone, iż w tej chwili nie może żadnego w oblężeniu wziąść udziału. Od czasu bitwy pod Warką dzień w dzień był w ogniu, a od pierwszych miesięcy roku stoczył dwadzieścia jeden większych bitew ze Szwedami, nie licząc podjazdowych utarczek i napadów na mniejsze oddziały. Piechoty na Pomorzu nie dostał, do Gdańska dotrzeć nie mógł; obiecywał, co najwięcej, trzymać resztą sił w szachu tę armię szwedzką, która pod Radziwiłłem, pod bratem królewskim i Duglasem stojąc u Narwi, przemyśliwała, jakoby oblężonym przyjść w pomoc. Zaś Szwedzi gotowali się do obrony z właściwym sobie męstwem i biegłością. Jeszcze przed przyjściem pana Sapiehy spalono Pragę, obecnie poczęli ciskać granaty na wszystkie przedmieścia, jako na Krakowskie, Nowy Świat, a z drugiej strony na kościół Św. Jerzego i Pannę Marię. Płonęły tedy domostwa, gmachy i kościoły. W dzień dymy wiły się nad miastem na kształt chmur gęstych i czarnych. W noc owe chmury stawały się czerwone i snopy iskier wybuchały z nich ku niebu. Za murami błąkały się tłumy mieszkańców bez dachu nad głową, bez chleba, niewiasty otaczały Sapieżyński obóz z płaczem o miłosierdzie; widziano ludzi uschniętych z głodu na szczypki, widziano dzieci umierające z braku pokarmu, w objęciach wychudłych matek; okolica zmieniła się w padół łez i nędzy, Pan Sapieha, nie mając piechoty ni dział, czekał i czekał na nadejście króla, tymczasem przychodził, ile mógł, w pomoc ubogim, rozsyłając ich partiami w mniej zniszczone okolice, w których jako tako mogli się wyżywić. Troskał się też niemało w przewidywaniu trudności oblężenia, gdyż uczeni inżynierowie szwedzcy zmienili Warszawę w potężną twierdzę. Za murami siedziało trzy tysiące wyćwiczonego żołnierza, dowodzonego przez biegłych i doświadczonych jenerałów, w ogóle zaś Szwedzi uchodzili za mistrzów w oblężeniu i obronie wszelkich fortec. Na ową więc troskę wyprawiał sobie pan Sapieha co dzień uczty, w czasie których krążyły gęsto kielichy, miał bowiem ów zacny obywatel i niepospolity wojownik tę przywarę, iż wesołą kompanię i brząkanie szkłem nad wszystko nawidził, często nawet służby dla uciechy zaniedbując. Dzienną natomiast przezornością wieczorną folgę wynagradzał. Do zachodu słońca pracował szczerze, wysyłał podjazdy, ekspediował listy, sam objeżdżał straże, sam przesłuchiwał schwytanych języków, natomiast z pierwszą gwiazdą często i skrzypki odzywały się w jego kwaterze. A gdy raz się rozochocił, to już na wszystko pozwalał, sam nawet posyłał po oficerów, choćby straży pilnujących albo na podjazd wyznaczonych, i krzyw był, jeżeli który się nie stawił, gdyż nie było dlań uczty bez ciasnoty. Przymawiał mu za to rankami mocno pan Zagłoba, ale wieczorami często samego czeladź bez duszy do kwatery Wołodyjowskiego odnosiła: — Świętego by Sapio do upadku przywiódł — tłumaczył się na drugi dzień przyjaciołom — a coż dopiero mnie, którym zawsze igraszki miłował. Jeszcze ma szczególniejszą jakąś pasję kielichy we mnie wmuszać, ja zaś, nie chcąc się grubianinem okazać, ustępuję przed przynuką, bo zawsze to obserwowałem, żeby gospodarzowi nie uchybiać. Alem już ślubował, że na przyszły adwent każą sobie grzbiet dyscypliną dobrze smarować, bo sam to rozumiem, że swawola bez pokuty zostać nie może; tymczasem muszę mu już dotrzymywać, a to z obawy, aby w gorsze jakie nie wpadł kompanie i do reszty sobie nie folgował. Byli tacy oficerowie, którzy i bez dozoru hetmańskiego służbę pełnili, ale niektórzy zaniedbywali się wieczorami srodze, jako zwyczajnie żołnierze, ręki żelaznej nad sobą nie czujący. Nie omieszkał korzystać z tego nieprzyjaciel. Pewnego razu, na parę dni przed nadciągnięciem króla i hetmanów, Sapieha wyprawił wspanialszą niż kiedykolwiek ochotę, już był bowiem rad, że się wszystkie wojska w kupę zbierają i oblężenie rozpocznie się na dobre. Wszyscy znakomitsi oficerowie byli proszeni, bo pan hetman szukający zawsze okazji rozgłosił, iż to na cześć królewską owa uczta się odbędzie. Do panów Skrzetuskich, Kmicica, Zagłoby, Wołodyjowskiego i Charłampa przyszedł nawet umyślny ordynans, aby koniecznie byli, gdyż hetman za wielkie usługi chce ich szczególnie uczcić. Pan Andrzej siadał już na koń, aby z podjazdem wyruszyć, tak iż ordynansowy oficer zastał już jego Tatarów za bramą. — Nie możesz, wasza miłość, panu hetmanowi tej ujmy okazać i niewdzięcznością za serce zapłacić — rzekł oficer. Kmicic zsiadł z konia i poszedł naradzić się z towarzyszami. — Okrutnie mi to nie na rękę! — rzekł. — Słyszałem, że jakiś znaczny oddział jazdy wedle Babic się ukazał. Samże hetman kazał mi jechać i koniecznie dowiedzieć się, co to za żołnierze, a teraz na ucztę prosi? O mam czynić? — Pan hetman przysyła rozkaz, aby z podjazdem Akbah-Ułan poszedł— odparł ordynansowy. — Rozkaz to rozkaz! — rzekł Zagłoba — a kto żołnierz, ten słuchać musi. Waćpan strzeż się, aby złego przykładu nie dawać, a przy tym niedobrze by było dla waćpana ściągać na się nieżyczliwość hetmańską. — Powiedz waść, że się stawię! — rzekł do ordynansowego Kmicic. Oficer wyszedł. Za nim odjechali pod Akbah-Ułanem Tatarzy, a pan Andrzej począł się nieco stroić, w czasie zaś ubierania tak mówił do towarzyszów: — Dziś jest uczta na cześć króla jegomości; jutro będzie na cześć ichmościów panów hetmanów koronnych i tak aż do końca oblężenia. — Niech jeno król nadciągnie, skończy się to — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — bo chociaż i nasz pan miłościwy lubi się także wewszelakim frasunku pocieszyć, ale przecie służba musi pójść pilniej, ile że każdy, a między innymi i pan Sapieha, będzie się starał gorliwość swoją okazać. — Za dużo tego, za dużo! nie ma i gadania! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Czy wam to niedziwno, że tak przezorny i pracowity wódz, tak cnotliwy człowiek, tak godny obywatel ma tę słabość? — Niech jeno wieczór się uczyni, inny to zaraz człowiek i z wielkiego hetmana w hulakę się przemienia. — A wiecie, czemu mi tak uczty nie w smak? — ozwał się Kmicic. — Bo i Janusz Radziwiłł miał ten zwyczaj, że je co wieczora wyprawiał. Imainujcie sobie, że się tak jakoś dziwnie składało, że co uczta, to się albo nieszczęście jakoweś trafiało, albo zła nowina spadła, albo się nowa hetmańska zdrada wykrywała. Nie wiem, czyli ślepy traf, czyli zrządzenie boskie, dość, że zło nigdy nie przychodziło kiedy indziej, jeno w czasie uczty. To mówię wam, że w końcu do tego doszło, że jak tylko do stołów nakrywali, to aż skóra na nas cierpła. — Prawda, jak mi Bóg miły! — rzekł Charłamp. — Ale było to i z tego, że książę hetman zawsze tę porę do promulgowania swych praktyk z nieprzyjacielem ojczyzny wybierał. — No! — ozwał się Zagłoba. — Przynajmniej ze strony poczciwego Sapia nie mamy się czego obawiać. Jeśli on kiedy zdradzi, to ja tyle wart, co wichtarze u moich butów. — O tym i nie ma mowy! Zacny to pan jako chleb bez zakalca! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — A co wieczorem zaniedba, to w dzień naprawi — dodał Charłamp. — To już wreszcie chodźmy — rzekł Zagłoba — bo prawdę rzekłszy, vacuum w brzuchu czuję. Wyszli, siedli na konie i pojechali, gdyż pan Sapieha stał w innej stronie za miastem i było dość daleko. Przybywszy przed hetmańską kwaterę znaleźli już mnóstwo koni na podwórcu i ścisk trzymających je pachołków, dla których też stała kufa piwa na majdanie, a którzy jako zwykle, pijąc bez miary, zaczęli się już wadzić przy niej; uciszyli się jednak na widok nadjeżdżających rycerzy, zwłaszcza że pan Zagłoba począł okładać płazem tych, którzy mu na drodze stali, wołając stentorowym głosem: — Do koni, hultaje! do koni! Nie was tu na ucztę proszono! Pan Sapieha przyjął towarzyszów, jak zwykle, z otwartymi rękoma, a że był sobie już nieco podchmielił przepijając do gości, począł się zaraz z Zagłobą przekomarzać. — Czołem, panie regimentarzu! — rzekł mu. — Czołem, panie kiper — odparł Zagłoba. — Kiedy mnie kiprem zowiesz, to ci dam takiego wina, które jeszcze robi! — Byle nie takiego, które z hetmana robi bibosza! Niektórzy z gości słysząc to zlękli się, lecz pan Zagłoba, gdy widział hetmana w dobrym humorze, na wszystko sobie pozwalał, Sapieha zaś taką miał do niego słabość, iż nie tylko się nie gniewał, ale za boki się brał powołując przy tym na świadków obecnych, co to go od tego szlachcica spotyka. Rozpoczęła się tedy uczta gwarna, wesoła. Sam pan Sapieha przepijał raz po raz do gości, to wznosił toasty na cześć króla, hetmanów, wojsk obojga narodów, pana Czarnieckiego i całej Rzeczypospolitej. Ochota rosła, a z nią gwar i szum. Od toastów przyszło do pieśni. Izba zapełniła się oparem ze łbów i wyziewami miodów i win. Zza okien nie mniejszy dochodził hałas, a nawet szczękanie żelaza. To czeladź poczęła się bić szablami. Wypadło na dwór kilku szlachty, by ład przywrócić, lecz większe tylko uczyniło się zamieszanie. Nagle krzyk powstał tak wielki, że aż ucztujący w izbie umilkli. — Co to jest? — spytał któryś z pułkowników. — Pachołkowie nie mogą takiego wrzasku czynić! — Cicho no, mości panowie! — rzekł nasłuchując zaniepokojony hetman. — To nie zwykłe okrzyki! Nagle wszystkie okna zadrżały od huku dział i muszkietowej palby. — Wycieczka! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski — nieprzyjaciel następuje! — Do koni! do szabel! Wszyscy zerwali się na równe nogi. Ciżba stała się przy drzwiach, następnie tłum oficerów wypadł na majdan nawołując na pachołków, by im podawali konie. Lecz w zamęcie niełatwo było każdemu do swego trafić, tymczasem zza majdanu głosy trwożne poczęły wołać w ciemności: — Nieprzyjaciel nastąpił! Pan Kotwicz w ogniu! Ruszyli tedy wszyscy, co tchu w koniach, do swych chorągwi skacząc przez płoty i łamiąc karki w ciemności. A tam już larum poczęło się w całym obozie. Nie wszystkie chorągwie miały konie pod ręką i te najpierwsze wszczęły zamieszanie. Tłumy żołnierstwa pieszego i konnego tłoczyły się na siebie wzajem, nie mogąc przyjść do sprawy, nie wiedząc, kto swój, kto nieprzyjaciel, krzycząc i hałasując wśród nocy ciemnej. Niektórzy poczęli już wołać, że to król szwedzki z całą armią następuje. Tymczasem wycieczka szwedzka uderzyła istotnie z gwałtownym zapędem na Kotwiczowych ludzi. Na szczęście, sam, chorym nieco będąc, nie był na uczcie i dlatego mógł dać jaki taki odpór na razie, jednak niedługotrwały, bo napadnięto go przeważną liczbą i zasypywano ogniem muszkietowym, więc cofać się musiał. Pierwszy Oskierko przybył mu w pomoc ze spieszoną dragonią. Na strzały poczęto odpowiadać strzałami. Lecz i dragonia Oskierkowa długo również nie mogła wytrzymać naporu i w mig, usławszy pole trupami, poczęła ściągać się z pola w tył coraz pospieszniej. Dwa razy próbował Oskierko stanąć w sprawie i po dwakroć rozbito go tak, iż żołnierze jego kupkam i jeno mogli się odstrzeliwać. Wreszcie rozsypali się zupełnie, a Szwedzi parli jak niepowstrzymany potok ku hetmańskiej kwaterze. Coraz nowe pułki wychodziły z miasta w pole; z piechurami szła jazda, wytaczano nawet działa polowe. Zanosiło się na walną bitwę i zdawało się, że nieprzyjaciel jej pragnie. Tymczasem Wołodyjowski wypadłszy z kwatery hetmańskiej spotkał już wpół drogi swą chorągiew idącą na odgłos alarmu i wystrzałów, bo była zawsze w gotowości. Wiódł ją teraz Roch Kowalski, który również, jak pan Kotwicz, na uczcie nie był, ale z tego powodu, że go na nią nie zaproszono. Wołodyjowski kazał co duchu zapalić parę szop, by pole oświetlić, i pomknął ku bitwie. Po drodze przyłączył się doń Kmicic ze swymi strasznymi wolentarzami i tą połową Tatarów, która na podjazd nie poszła. Obaj przybyli w samą porę, aby Kotwicza i Oskierkę od zupełnej klęski uratować. Tymczasem szopy rozpaliły się już tak dobrze, że widno było jak w dzień. Przy tym blasku uderzyli laudańscy z pomocą Kmicica na pułk piechurów i wytrzymawszy ogień, wzięli ich na szable. Skoczyła swoim w pomoc rajtaria szwedzka i zwarła się z laudańskimi potężnie. Przez jakiś czas przepierali się, zupełnie jak zapaśnicy, którzy, chwyciwszy się za bary, dobywają ostatnich sił i coraz to ten tego, to tamten owego przechyli; lecz tak gęsty trup jął lecieć u Szwedów, że wreszcie poczęli się mieszać. Kmicic rzucał się okropnie w gęstwie ze swymi zabijakami, pan Wołodyjowski pustkę, jako zwykle, przed sobą szerzył; obok niego pracowali krwawo dwaj olbrzymi Skrzetuscy i Charłamp, i Roch Kowalski; laudańscy siekli na wyścigi z Kmicicowymi zabijakami, jedni pokrzykując przeraźliwie, inni, jako na przykład Butrymowie, waląc kupą a w milczeniu. Przełamanym Szwedom znów skoczyły na ratunek nowe pułki, a Wołodyjowskiego i Kmicica wsparł Wańkowicz, który blisko nich kwaterami stojąc, wkrótce po nich był gotów. Wreszcie przyprowadził pan hetman wszystko wojsko do sprawy i począł porządnie następować. Sroga bitwa zawrzała na całej linii od Mokotowa aż ku Wiśle. Wtem Akbah-Ułan, który jeździł z podjazdem, pojawił się na spienionym koniu przed hetmanem. — Effendi! — krzyknął — czambuł jazdy idzie od Babic ku miastu i wozy wiodą, chcą się za mury dostać! Sapieha zrozumiał w jednej chwili, co znaczyła owa wycieczka w stronę Mokotowa. Oto nieprzyjaciel chciał odciągnąć wojska stojące na trakcie błońskim, aby owa posiłkowa jazda i wozy z żywnością mogły się dostać w obręb murów. — Ruszaj do Wołodyjowskiego! — krzyknął na Akbah-Ułana — niech laudańska, Kmicic i Wańkowicz przebiegną im drogę, zaraz im pomoc wyślę! Akbah-Ułan wspiął konia, za nim poleciał drugi i trzeci ordynans. Wszyscy dopadli Wołodyjowskiego i powtórzyli mu rozkaz hetmański. Wołodyjowski zwrócił natychmiast chorągwie, Kmicic Tatarami dognał go idąc na przełaj i pomknęli razem, a Wańkowicz za nimi. Lecz przybyli za późno. Blisko dwieście wozów wjeżdżało już w bramę, idący zaś za nimi świetny oddział ciężkiej jazdy był już prawie cały w promieniu fortecznym. Tylko tylna straż złożona z około stu ludzi nie nadążyła jeszcze pod osłonę dział. Ale i ci szli całym pędem. Oficer jadący z tyłu przynaglał ich jeszcze krzykiem. Kmicic, ujrzawszy ich przy blasku płonących szop, wydał krzyk przeraźliwy i straszny, że aż konie spłoszyły się obok; poznał Bogusławową rajtarię, tę samą, która przejechała po nim i po jego Tatarach pod Janowem. I niepomny na nic, rzucił się jak szalony ku nim, wyprzedził swoich własnych ludzi i wpadł pierwszy na oślep między szeregi. Szczęściem, dwaj młodzi Kiemlicze, Kosma i Damian, siedzący na przednich koniach, wpadli tuż za nim. W tej chwili Wołodyjowski przesunął się ukosem jak błyskawica i tym jednym ruchem odciął tylną straż od głównego oddziału. Działa z murów poczęły grzmieć, lecz główny oddział, poświęciwszy swych towarzyszów, wpadł co prędzej za wozami do twierdzy. Wówczas laudańscy i Kmicicowi opasali pierścieniem ową tylną straż i rozpoczęła się rzeźba bez miłosierdzia. Lecz krótko trwała. Bogusławowi ludzie widząc, że nie masz znikąd ratunku, w mgnieniu oka pozeskakiwali z koni i rzucili broń pod nogi, krzycząc wniebogłosy, aby ich usłyszano w ciżbie i gwarze, że się poddają. Nie zważali na to wolentarze ni Tatarzy i siekli dalej, lecz w tejże chwili rozległ się groźny a przeraźliwy głos Wołodyjowskiego, któremu chodziło o języka: — Żywych brać! Gas! gas! żywych brać! — Żywych brać! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. Zgrzyt żelaza ustał. Rozkazano teraz troczyć jeńców Tatarom, którzy z właściwą sobie wprawą uczynili to w mgnieniu oka, po czym chorągwie cofnęły się spiesznie spod działowego ognia. Pułkownicy skierowali się ku szopom. Laudańska szła naprzód, Wańkowiczowi z tyłu, a Kmicic z jeńcami w pośrodku, wszyscy w zupełnej gotowości, aby napad, jeżeliby się zdarzył, odeprzeć. Jeńców prowadzili Tatarzy na smyczach, inni powodowali zdobyczne konie. Kmicic, zbliżywszy się do szop, bacznie spoglądał w twarze jeńców, czy Bogusławowej między nimi nie zobaczy, bo choć mu już jeden z rajtarów pod sztychem zaprzysiągł, że księcia samego nie było w oddziale, jednak jeszcze myślał, że nuż umyślnie tają. Wtem jakiś głos spod strzemienia tatarskiego zawołał nań: -— Panie Kmicic! Panie pułkowniku! Ratuj znajomego! Każ mnie puścić ze sznura na parol. — Hassling! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. Hassling był to Szkot, niegdyś oficer rajtarii księcia wojewody wileńskiego, którego Kmicic znał w Kiejdanach i swego czasu bardzo lubił. — Puść jeńca — zakrzyknął na Tatara — i sam precz z konia! Tatar skoczył z kulbaki, jakby go wiatr zmiótł, bo wiedział, jak niebezpiecznie marudzić, gdy "bagadyr" rozkazuje. Hassling postękując wdrapał się na wysokie siedzenie ordyńca. Wtem Kmicic chwycił go powyżej dłoni i gniotąc mu rękę tak, jakby chciał ją zgruchotać, począł pytać natarczywie: — Skąd jedziecie? Wraz powiadaj, skąd jedziecie? Na Boga, spiesz się! — Z Taurogów! — odparł oficer. Kmicic pocisnął go jeszcze silniej. — A... Billewiczówna... tam jest? — Jest! Pan Andrzej mówił coraz trudniej, bo coraz mocniej zaciskał zęby. — I... co książę z nią uczynił? — Nic nie wskórał. Nastało milczenie, po chwili Kmicic zdjął rysi kołpaczek, pociągnął ręką po czole i ozwał się: — Zacięto mnie w spotkaniu, krew mi idzie i zesłabłem... Kategoria:Potop